Ley Line Manipulation
The power to manipulate the conduits of supernatural energy that surround or run through a planet. Also Called *Mystic Field Manipulation *Planet Grid Manipulation Other Terms * Lung-Mei/Dragon Path (Chinese) Capabilities User can manipulate ley lines, the conduits of energy that surround a planet. They're able to bend the mystic forces of the world to their whim. Some ley lines are also associated with locations such as buildings, stone circles, standing stones, monuments, megaliths, natural ridge-tops, churches built on sacred ground, water-fords, etc. Applications *Boundary Manipulation: Manipulate the barriers of reality which cordon off the impossible from the real. **Boundary Removal: Remove the barriers which block off outer existence. **Boundary Restoration: Reconstruct the barriers closing off reality. **Realm Connection/Realm Closure: Build and sever the metaphysical bridges binding them. *Environment Manipulation: Control the environment and everything in it. **Environment Creation: Remake surrounding areas however you see fit. **Environmental Unity: Share an unbreakable bond with the surroundings. **Illusionary Environment: Weave a convincing mirage area in place of it's true territory. *Nature Manipulation **Geomagnetism Manipulation **Nature Channeling/Natural Energy Manipulation: Channel the very power of nature and manipulate it. **Nature Unity: Be at one with nature. *Planetary Manipulation: Uses the ley lines to manipulate the entire planet **Planet Destruction: Disrupt the ley lines to shatter the planet. **Planetary Empowerment: Gain strength from the very ley lines. **Terraforming: Rearrange the entire structure of the planet. *Teleportation Manipulation: Use the ley lines to teleport oneself/others anywhere in the world. **Path Manipulation: Alter roads ways to change their destination. **Parallel Viewing: View the various planes of reality beyond the ley lines. **Portal Locating: Read the layout of the planetary grid to find gaps between locations. Associations *Magical Energy Manipulation *Mana Manipulation *Nature Lordship *Planeswalking via utilizing corresponding ley line. **Alternate Reality Traveling **Dimensional Travel **Portal Manipulation *Planetary Energy Manipulation *Planetary Symbiosis *Quantum String Manipulation by manipulating the "threads" (Ley Line) of the universe. *Shamanism *Spiritualism Limitations *May be difficult to control. *May need to find a specific location that is connected to the ley lines. *May cause unexpected consequences/back-flashes farther on the ley line. Known Users See Also: Ley Line . Known Objects *The Magic Stone (Izetta: The Last Witch) *Entercards (Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity) Gallery Ra's al Ghul 0001.jpg|Ra's al Ghul (DC Comics) constructs his Lazarus Pits around the ley lines of Earth, using them to grant himself virtual immortality. RowanHumanformBio.png|Rowan North (Ghostbusters 2016) even before his becoming an apparition, had a scientific aptitude for manipulating the metaphysical barriers that circulate the world. Rendanshu.gif|May Chang (Fullmetal Alchemist) performing Alkahestry, a Xingese variation of alchemy that draws chi from ley lines. Ryūmyaku_Chakra_Control.png|As the Queen of Rōran, Sāra (Naruto) can feel and control the Ryūmyaku, a ley line beneath the city that provides infinite chakra. Tengu_Shredder.png|The Tengu Shredder (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2003) gains strength by seizing control of the planet's ley lines. Ouryuu Nakiri in Shin DxD 2.jpg|As the host of the Yellow Dragon, Ouryuu Naikiri (Highschool DxD) can use the Dragon Pulse to draw earth based Chi from Ley Lines to empower himself. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Energy Powers Category:Cosmic-Based Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Earth Powers Category:Physics-Based Powers Category:Life-Based Powers Category:Science Powers Category:Nature Powers Category:Common Powers